


Im so confused

by ToGay4You



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Chandler is 18, M/M, Sex Jokes, Silly Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToGay4You/pseuds/ToGay4You
Summary: Chandler and Jeffrey also some of the cast our answering questions at walker stalker then have a moment After





	

Alanna,andrew,norman,Jeffrey and Chandler were all on chairs on a black stage looking at all the fans with smiles on their faces

The fans were all asking questions not weird ones until one fan stood up and she was wearing a carl and negan shirt it was creepy but her question made all of the cast shocked

"Jeffrey how do you feel about cegan?" the fan said while pointing to her shirt

"i don't know..." jeff was at loss for words

"obviously now that carl is 18 he could share a romance with negan" the fan was embarrassed 

"i don't understand why not really it would be fun" chandler spoke up and blew a kiss to Jeffrey who pretended to catch it 

Some fans were going awww

\-----

After that little show Jeffrey dragged Chandler to a small room

"what would be fun" chandler caught on that jeff was clearly on about what he had said earlier 

"making cegan come true" chandler said blushing 

"and how would we do that?" Jeffrey stepped closer to chandler

"we would do everything we told" chandler walked back into the wall

"everything?" jeff was now in the youths personal space which also made him blush

Chandler pressed his lips against Jeffreys and moaned when the older kissed back

Jeffrey twisted chandler around and walked over to the bed and pushed him down

_______

It was the next day and chandler kept getting looks from the cast members

"enjoy last night" alanna laughed

"mm harder Jeffrey" norman joked 

"guess your not my little boy now"

Jeffrey was getting similar comments

**Author's Note:**

> Im weird but read my other stuff and maybe give me suggestions


End file.
